


A Deal's a Deal

by iwannabeyourwhatshappening



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Extortion, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeyourwhatshappening/pseuds/iwannabeyourwhatshappening
Summary: Cas' determined to help Demon Dean despite Sam's warnings. Dean agrees to be cured if Cas makes a deal with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Day 0

“Dean!” Cas stumbles towards him. He’s weak from lack of grace, but his desperation to help Dean keeps him going. Sam had to told him to stay away, that Dean would be too strong and violent for him to handle in his current form, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. 

Dean’s standing over the unconscious man he’d been fighting, expression blank. He turns slowly at Cas’ voice with a smile on his face.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Cas.” He opens his arms as if asking for a hug. “I knew you’d come.” 

Cas stops a few feet before him. He knows Dean isn’t _himself_ right now, but it still takes all his willpower to not just throw himself into Dean’s arms, consequences be damned. 

“You need to come with me, Dean.” His words come out tinged with desperation. He’d wanted to sound strong, but their separation has affected him even more than he had realized. Dean’s death and rebirth as a demon has been such a painful, lonely experience. Sam and Hannah have been there for him, but no one can replace Dean in his heart. Just seeing him again nearly takes his breath away.

“No.” Dean closes the distance between them. “ _You_ need to come with _me_.” Dean grabs him by his arm and pulls him around the corner of the building. Cas is too weak to put up much struggle, although he’s not sure that he would anyway. He can’t stand the thought of leaving Dean now that he’s found him. Dean shoves him roughly into the car parked behind the building. 

Dean’s silent throughout the first few minutes of the drive. Cas tries to speak several times, but Dean just shushes him every time. Cas glances at the door handle. While he doesn’t really _want_ to, an escape method might end up being necessary.

“Now, now, now. You’re not thinking on running out on me, are you Cas?” Dean turns to stare into his eyes, despite the cars continued movement. 

“No.” Cas hasn’t felt truly unsafe with Dean in so long... but the way Dean’s looking at him makes his blood run cold. “I finally found you. I’m not going to run away.” Dean’s gaze is sharp and predatory. Cas has the irrational thought that he’s about to be eaten.

“Good. I’m gonna hold you to that.” Dean’s eyes finally slide away from him and Cas isn’t sure how he hadn’t crashed the car. Now that he isn’t captured by Dean’s undivided attention, Cas registers the fact that they’re on a dirt road approaching a heavily wooded area. They appear to be in the middle of nowhere and yet Dean navigates the old roads with ease.

“Where-” Cas glances at Dean to see if he’ll be shushed again. Dean keeps his eyes on the road, but a smile crosses his face. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But-”

Dean reaches over and sets his hand on Cas’ thigh, making his words die in his mouth. They drive in silence. Cas finds it slightly unsettling to be in a silent car with him; Dean _always_ turns the radio on. He’s quickly lost in thought about just how changed Dean is. He’s pulled from his thoughts by Dean’s hand sliding higher up his leg. His cheeks flush hot as the hand comes to rest in the crook of his thigh, painfully close to his crotch. Sure, he and Dean have made plenty of physical contact over the years, but nothing quite like this.

His eyes squeeze closed. How many times has he thought about Dean touching him like this? He can feel himself getting hard. He’s ashamed, he can’t help but be, but it’s not enough to quell the reaction. His enjoyment outweighs his discomfort until Dean’s hand slides up and gives him a gentle squeeze.

“Dean- stop!” In any other situation, he would have given himself over to Dean without question. But in this one? While Dean isn’t _himself_?

Dean doesn’t reply. He also doesn’t remove his hand.

Cas turns to face him. He’s still facing forward, watching the road with a slight smirk. Cas grabs his hand and pulls it away.

“Why are you making this difficult?” Dean stops the car as he speaks. Cas gets the feeling that they don’t need to be worried about being in anyone’s way out here. 

“I’m not making anythin-” His voice is cut off by Dean’s hand clamping down over his mouth. Dean leans over the center console so he can get right in his face.

“We both know damn well that you want me.” He leans in and licks a stripe up his cheek. Cas tries to pull away, but Dean grabs his chin and holds his head close. He whispers directly into his ear, “And I want you too.” Cas shivers as his breath washes over his ear. “So I’m going to have you.”

“Dean...” He feels both the urge to bolt from the car and try to lose Dean in the forest, as well as to turn his head and kiss him for as long as he’s allowed. The options run circles in his head, he doesn’t know what to do. 

“You saying you don’t want me?” Dean turns Cas’ head and presses their foreheads together. Cas shuts his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. “Look at me.” Dean’s voice is a growl; It makes a shiver run up Cas’ spine. Cas forces his eyes open, forces himself to look into Dean’s intense, yet all-too-calm eyes.

“I’m not saying that.” Dean’s smirk returns and he lets go of Cas’ chin. He leans back and continues driving down the dilapidated road. “But-” Cas considers his words for a moment. “This doesn’t feel right. Not while you’re... like this.”

“A demon?” Dean’s voice is level.

Cas sighs. “Yes.”

“Well, get used to it. I don’t plan on getting ‘cured’.”

“But, Dean-”

“What? I don’t get to decide what happens to me? I’m not letting anyone control me, not anymore.” He turns into a long gravel driveway. “In fact, not only are you not going to control me,” He stops the car and turns to face Cas again. “I’m going to control _you_.”

“What? Dean, what are you talking about?” Cas shouldn’t be afraid of Dean, not really. But he can’t keep from flinching as Dean’s hand snakes up to grasp his throat.

“You’re too weak to resist me, _angel_.” He gets out of the car and loops around to open Cas’ door for him. He grabs Cas’ arm and forces him out of the car. “Both mentally and physically, you’re in no state to fight me.” With that, he yanks Cas towards the door of the cabin, ignoring his protests and questions. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. As it swings open, he slings an arm over Cas’ shoulder.

“Nice place, huh? Belonged to a friend-of-a-friend... but he won’t be needing it anymore.” Dean manhandles Cas inside by his grip on his shoulder. Cas’ mind races as he considers Dean’s words. He considers asking for clarification... but he’s not sure he wants to hear the answer.

“What are we doing here, Dean?” He slips out from under Dean’s arm (although he half-expected him to tug him back) and takes a few steps away. Being physically separated from Dean helps clear his mind. He can barely think when Dean’s body is pressed to his.

“Thought we’d get away for a little while.” Dean’s sharp grin makes Cas take another step back. “Have a little fun.”

“Fun? Sam and Hannah need me to-” Dean advances on him so quickly that his heart skips a beat. Before he can react, Dean slams him up against the wall, making paintings rattle.

“Who’s Hannah?” Dean’s eyes are narrowed and his voice pitched low.

Cas stares up at him with shock. He’d never acted like this towards him before. “A friend... An angel.” He resists the urge to cower under Dean’s intense gaze.

“An angel huh? You like being with other angels, don’t you?” Cas’ fear is replaced with anger at the derision in Dean’s voice. He sets a hand on Dean’s chest and tries to push him away. He’s too weak to move him at all.

“Of course I do! That doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy the company of you and-”

“But what about Demons?” Dean’s eyes flash black. “I’m sure you don’t like hanging around _us_.”

Cas gapes at him. What kind of question is that? He considers what kind of response he could give when all his thoughts are knocked from his head by Dean pressing a forceful kiss to his lips. 

“Mmm!” He twists his head away. “Dean-!” Dean twists his fingers into Cas’ hair and forces their mouths back together. Cas’ body floods with heat despite his protests as Dean licks the tight seam of his lips. He shoves against Dean’s chest with all of his diminished strength, but Dean only laughs against his mouth.

“Mmm, open up, angel.” Dean murmurs against his lips. It makes Cas shudder, but he stubbornly shakes his head, despite how it painfully pulls his hair. Dean’s eyes narrow. “I said,” His free hand slides down the font of Cas’ body. It settles on his groin and squeezes painfully. “ _Open up._ ”

Cas’ mouth falls open in a gasp of shock and pain. He’s further violated by Dean’s tongue slipping into his mouth. Dean licks deep into his mouth, which forces a whimper out of him. His face burns with shame. How can he feel pleasure from such a situation? 

Dean pulls his head back, but leaves his hands and body pressed to him. “Enjoying yourself? I knew you would.” He loosens the tight grip of both his hands. Cas sighs in relief at the respite from the pain. His breath hitches in a small gasp as both hands switch to gentle stroking. Having his hair pet is such a tender gesture that the tightness in his chest loosens, but the soft rasp of Dean’s other hand against his pants sounds all too loud in the silent cabin. The sensation of gentle pressure stroking him forces his body to react. He can’t just _not get hard_ while the man he loves (and lusts after) is slowly jerking him off through his clothes. While it’s physically pleasurable, it multiplies his shame tenfold. He just feels so _easy_ , so easily swayed by roaming hands and dirty words.

“Dean-”

“You want to know how I knew?” He leans in so he can press a wet kiss on Cas’ neck. His mouth finds it’s way to his ear again and he breathes the words into it. “Because I’ve been pretending to ignore how much you want me for _years_.”

“Why? Why ignore it? Didn’t... didn’t you say you want me too? Did you not as a human?” The questions tumble out of him. He’s terrified of the answer, but he can’t just ignore it. 

“Because _human_ Dean has more hang ups that I can count. That guy couldn’t imagine doing _this_ -” He reaches around and grabs a handful of Cas’ ass. “Without feeling like a sick freak who’s taking advantage of his best friend.” 

“That’s- ah, y-you’re not a freak, Dean.” A shiver runs through him as the hand pulls him forward. “Oh, Dean, please stop!” 

“Nope.” Dean ruts against him with a soft moan. Cas isn’t even fighting it anymore. Can’t bring himself to. It just feels _too good_. He can feel Dean’s erection pressing against his through layers of fabric. He can’t dispel the thought of what it would feel like if they were both naked. The thought of their bodies intertwining is an old one, as well as a shameful one. 

“Dean, I’ve been ashamed of my feelings for you too.” 

“I know, angel. I know.”

“Do you...” Cas shuts his mouth hard enough that his teeth ache. The question sits heavy on his tongue. Surprisingly, Dean stills and lets him think. “Did... you have... feelings for me as a human? I mean, more than lust-”

“ _Yes._ He loved you. He did.” Dean’s voice is thick, Cas forces his gaze up and realizes there are tears in Dean’s eyes. Suddenly he isn’t sure that Dean is _really_ a demon. The idea fills him with hope. But as soon as Dean’s display of emotion comes, it leaves. His sad expression is replaced with a leer.

The confession sinks in.

It had taken a moment, he’d been distracted by Dean’s seemingly-human emotions, but the fact that he’d just admitted to _loving_ him fills Cas’ mind and blocks out anything else. His knees go so weak that Dean has to catch him to keep him from sliding down the wall.

“Wooah, now don’t get too excited.” Dean pins him firmly against the wall with the length of his body. “Demons don’t really have the same emotions, you know.” Cas knows. But hearing him say it still pierces his heart. Tears slip silently down his cheeks, he can’t help it. “Oh, don’t cry.” Dean presses pecks over the tear trails. It’s comforting, but Cas can’t stop. A sob tears it’s way out of him.

“I want him back, Dean. I want _you_ back.” He can’t look at Dean’s face. He can’t stand to see even an ounce of apathy there. “I’d do _anything_ to get you back.” 

“Anything, huh?”

A stab of fear hits Cas’ heart. Dean presses his lips to his neck. he kisses his way up his neck until he can murmur into his ear again. 

“How about this, angel. You spend a week here with me. You do whatever I ask for seven days and I’ll let you take me to Sam. You guys can try to cure me, although who knows if it’ll even work.” He pulls away from Cas and takes a step back. He looks at Cas with a nerve rackingly devious smile. Despite how nervous the agreement makes him, Cas can’t imagine passing up the chance of curing him.

“So, I do what you say for seven days... and you’ll let us do the ritual?”

“That’s what I’m saying.” He holds his hand out for a handshake. Cas can’t help but hesitate before sealing the deal, he has a feeling he knows what sort of things Dean want from him.

“Dean, I-”

“Deal or no deal? This’s a one time offer.”

Cas reaches out and grasps his hand. After one more moment of hesitation, he gives a firm handshake. He won’t, no he _can’t_ let this opportunity slip away. He’ll do whatever it takes. 

Dean winks playfully. “Good doing business with you.” Cas huffs in annoyance, which just makes Dean laugh. “Kidding, kidding. Now, it’s getting late, huh? I figure we should start tomorrow.” 

“I suppose.” Dean finally drops his hand, but immediately slides his own up Cas’ arm to settle on his shoulder. 

“You can have the bed for tonight. I’ll take the couch.” Cas starts to protest, but Dean shushes him. “Don’t worry. We’ll be sharing it for the next seven nights...that is, if you can handle them.” His voice is low as he guides Cas to the bedroom. Once they’re in the room, Dean plants a short kiss on his lips and tells him to get some sleep.

Cas is left alone in the small, but nice room. He looks around and is only slightly shocked by the state of it. There are various concerning things scattered around. A large, sturdy hook attached to the ceiling, a shelf with several bdsm implements displayed proudly on it, and even the bed has bondage hook-ups along the headboard and footboard. He opens the closet and chest of drawers and isn’t surprised by the many toys and bondage equipment.

He sits on the edge of the bed, feeling slightly nauseous. Somehow, the thing that’s bothering him most isn’t the idea of Dean using this stuff on _him_. it’s the idea of him bringing other people here. Cas flops back on the bed, the exhaustion of the bizarre day suddenly sinking in. He toes his shoes off and doesn’t even bother to take his trench coat off before slipping into a fitful sleep.


	2. Day 1

Cas wakes with a start. He jolts up, momentarily forgetting where he is. He glances around the unfamiliar room until his eyes land on the man standing in the doorway.

“Dean.”

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. You slept so long I had to come make sure you weren’t dead.” 

Cas rubs his eyes, just how long had he slept? He looks around the room, but there’s no clock in sight. Dean laughs softly.

“It’s almost noon.” 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I-” Cas starts to get out of bed.

“Don’t be. I want you well rested.” He strolls to the bed without any urgency and plops down on the edge. He’s so casual about it all that Cas can almost forget the situation they’re in. His fear won’t stay unacknowledged though, it creeps up the back of neck, makes the hair stand up. There’s a air of danger around Dean that can’t be ignored. He fights to resist the urge to put more distance between them. His anxiety spikes as Dean reaches over and rubs his thigh through the blanket.

“Wait... Did you put this on me?” Cas runs his fingers over the soft blanket that had been spread out on him. “I don’t remember this being here.”

“Yeah. It got colder than I thought it would last night.” Dean doesn’t acknowledge the fact that he must have come in while Cas was asleep. He catches Cas’ disturbed expression. “What? Like _you_ never watched _me_ sleep?”

“That’s different...” 

Dean’s expression turning taunting. “Riiight. Well, whatever. Sleep ok?” He pats Cas’ thigh.

“Fine... thank you.” Cas is surprised by how kind Dean is being. His whole attitude seems different today. “So, what happens now?” Dean’s smile stretches wider.

“How about you take a shower, get nice and clean for me.” 

Heat flows through Cas. Mostly embarrassment, but he can’t deny the stab of arousal he feels at the implication in Dean’s words. He nods meekly, he knows he has to obey. He slips out from under the covers and starts to enter the bathroom.

“Ah, wait. What should I wear? I didn’t bring any clean clothes.”

“One sec.” Dean leaves the bedroom and returns a few moments later with an armful of folded clothes. Cas takes them apprehensively, he’s half expecting them to be something perverted. Instead, he’s greeted with what appears to be some of Dean’s clothes. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and blue boxer briefs. 

“Are these...?”

“Mine? Yup. I’ve been wanting to see you in my clothes since, like, _forever_.” He reaches out and tugs on the sleeve of Cas’ trench coat. “And I’m gonna need you to hand this stuff over. You’ll be wearing what I tell you, when I tell you for the next week.” Cas nods and starts to step into the bathroom. Dean’s hand clamps down onto his forearm.

“Dean?”

“Take ‘em off right here. I wanna watch.” He lets go and steps back until he can sit on the edge of the bed. “Go on.”

Cas’ face flushes. “Dean, this is-”

“I said-” Dean’s eyes flash black. “Go on.”

Cas reaches into the small bathroom and sets the clean clothes on the counter. With stiff, nervous movements, he turns back to Dean and slips his coat off.

“Damn, it feels like you’re naked _already_.”

Cas tries to tune out Dean’s jeers, but he never could ignore his voice. Dean whistles as he loosens his tie and pulls it over his head. He tosses the clothes in a pile beside him as he strips.

“Mmm, do that part nice and slow.” Dean’s voice is pitched low.

Cas’ hands still on his top shirt button. He takes a moment to take a deep breath and steel himself before slowly working his way thought the buttons, letting the shirt fall open bit by bit. He can feel Dean’s eyes working their way down his exposed chest and stomach. Dean’s attention feels like it’s branding his skin, his catcalls deafeningly loud. He sheds his shirt and reaches for his pants button.

“Stop.” Dean’s order startles him. Isn’t this what he wanted? Dean steps up until he’s just inches from him. Cas tries to ignore Dean’s obvious erection, but the fact that he’d become aroused by just watching him take his clothes off worms it’s way into his brain. Dean reaches down and pops Cas’ button himself. He chuckles at Cas’ soft gasp. He slides the zipper down and steps away.

“Continue.”

He takes his pants off, but hesitates at his underwear.

“Go on. Take them off.” Cas’ been avoiding looking directly at Dean’s face, but he can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He slips them down his legs and kicks them into the pile. He stands naked before Dean and fights the urge to use his hands to cover himself, because he knows that’s not what Dean wants.

Dean groans appreciatively. “That’s real nice, babe. Been waiting forever for this.” He steps forward and runs a single finger down Cas’ chest. He veers to the side to pinch a nipple and chuckles at Cas’ flinch. He runs his hand around until it rests on his lower back and uses it for leverage to pull Cas in and peck him on the lips.

“Now go get cleaned up for me.”

Cas hurries into the bathroom and shuts the door. He’s grateful for the privacy until he hears Dean shout, “And I better not hear that lock!” Cas sighs and lets his head thunk against the door. 

“What is this? What am I doing?” He murmurs to himself, quietly so Dean can’t hear even if he’s still in the room. He reminds himself that he’s doing this so he can get Dean _back_. That’s the most important thing. He can give up things like privacy and pride for a week, _even for a lifetime_ , if it means getting Dean back. He starts the shower and steps in. It’s clean and stocked with the basics. He scrubs himself down and makes sure that everywhere is as clean as it can be. Once he’s out and dried off, he starts dressing in the familiar clothes. He idly wonders why Dean didn’t include one of his signature flannels with the outfit.

“Almost done in there?” Dean’s voice carries through the bathroom door. Cas sucks in a deep breath and opens the door.

Dean takes a long, hungry look at him. “Damn. Knew you’d look good in my clothes. That trench coat’s been hiding too much.” He wraps an arm around Cas’ waist, his hand straying under the hem of the shirt. A shiver runs up Cas spine as Dean’s fingers stroke his lower back. “Although I _do_ like that not many people have seen you like this.” He leans in close, pressing their bodies together. He grabs Cas’ chin to keep eye contact. “I guess I’m just possessive like that.”

He ruffles Cas’ hair and steps away. “I’m hungry. You hungry?” He chuckles at Cas’ blank expression. “Kidding. C’mon.” He leads Cas though the cabin to the kitchen. Cas thinks silently to himself that he almost feels like a dog on a leash. “How about you make me a sandwich?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing whatever I say?” Dean seats himself and waves towards the cupboards. “Bread’s in there.” 

Cas has done this for him before when he’d been too tired after jobs, but he’d never made it an _order_. He’s surprised at how much it stings to be treated like a servant by him. In heaven it was common, but now that he’s considered an equal? It feels like a thorn in his heart. Nevertheless, he does as he’s told. It’s just for seven days, he can handle it. Anything for Dean.

He sets it wordlessly on the table and turns back to put the ingredients away.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

“To... tidy up?”

Dean’s broad grin unnerves him.

“That shit isn’t going anywhere... get over here.” 

As soon as Cas is within reaching distance, Dean grabs him by the arm and yanks him to his knees. Cas hits the ground with a thud and a groan of pain. He turns his eyes up to Dean and blinks as his eyes adjust to the bright light. His heart sinks as he takes in the halo of light made around Dean’s head by the light fixture overhead. Just another pinch of salt in the wound.

“Get under the table.” 

“Wha-”

Dean’s voice shifts into a growl. “Under. The. Table.” He grabs a handful of Cas’ hair and forcefully guides him into position between his spread knees. He opens his belt and unzips, Cas’ heart quickens as Dean slips his half-filled cock through his underwear and strokes it slowly. He watches with rapt attention as Dean’s fingers work himself to full hardness.

“I’m sure you haven’t done this before.” Dean’s voice is only slightly muffled by the table. “At least you better haven’t,” His fingers tighten enough that it must hurt. “So I’m gonna lead you through it, show you what I like.”

“Thank you... and,” Cas twists his fingers in the hem of his shirt. “I haven’t.” It’s the truth. He only has eyes for Dean.

“Good boy.” Dean sets his other hand on Cas’ head. “Now give it kiss.” Cas’ face flushes hot. He hesitates, this is a big step, but Dean insistently pushes his head forward. Cas silently thanks Dean for blocking his own view with the table. He gets the feeling that if he brought it up out loud he might lose that privilege. He presses a soft, wet kiss to the head of Dean’s cock. Dean groans quietly above him.

“That’s real nice. Now lick it. Nice and slow.” Cas complies almost instantly this time, the orders are starting to feel more natural to him. He slides his tongue from root to tip. Tasting Dean like this makes his mind go fuzzy with pleasure despite the rest of the situation. How long had he dreamt of this?

“Now take it in your mouth- ah, just the head for now.” Cas sucks gently, the thought occurs to him that he’s doing more than ordered, but Dean’s hitched breath reassures him that he’s doing well. “Mmm, good boy. You’re doing even better than I expected.”

Dean’s hand slowly pushes his head down. He accommodates his cock the best he can, but he can’t help but gag when it slips too deep. He’s about to pull off and apologize when his head’s shoved down further, making him retch. 

“Damn that’s fucking nice. And you can’t puke if you don’t eat, eh? Convenient.” Dean snickers. It’s cruel, but Cas can’t complain about it. He knows that this is what he agreed to. He braces himself for more and manages to avoid gagging on the next descent. He dares to brace his hands on Dean’s thighs and Dean freezes momentarily.

“You should learn to ask for things. Don’t want you forgetting who’s in charge here.” Cas pulls his hands away. Shame burns in his cheeks, despite it being such a small mistake, it stings to be scolded. “Ask to touch me.” Dean pulls his head up by his hair.

“May I touch you, Dean?” Cas stares up at the table. He’s once again grateful for the barrier. “Please?” He’s found that a please always helps with humans. He flinches as he reminds himself that that’s not what Dean is anymore. It’s still so painful to remember.

He jumps in shock as the table above him is violently shoved back. His squints against the light as Dean’s broad grin comes into focus.

“Now _that’s_ the kind of thing I like to hear.” He strokes himself as he looks at Cas’ face. Cas burns with humiliation. Dean cocks his head to the side and licks his lips. “Take the shirt off.” Cas forces his hands into motion. He tugs the shirt off and sets his hands on his thighs. His shins ache from being pressed to the wood floor, but he doesn’t dare readjust.

“Nice, nice, the pants too.” Cas stands so he can slip the jeans off and gets back into position without being prompted. Dean’s lips curl in a sneer. With his teeth bared like that, Cas gets that feeling of being prey again. Prey that’s about to be eaten.

Dean’s boot slides forward until it rests against Cas’ groin. He presses hard enough that Cas sucks in a sharp breath. Cas shoves the urge to shoves Dean’s foot away and forces himself to stay as still as possible. 

“Hard, huh? I could see that shit even before the pants came off, damn you’re a pervert.” He leans forward until his face is just inches away from Cas’, his hand keeps it’s slow, even pace. “Can’t believe you’re getting off on this. Guess it makes sense though, considering how much you’ve let everyone step all over you.” It stings, but he’s in no place to argue.

Dean leans back. “You like this?” His voice is husky and his hand speeds up. The question swirls through Cas’ mind. He doesn’t know. The slick sounds of Dean’s hand on himself makes his cock ache, but the derision in his voice makes him want to run and hide. “ _I asked you a question._ ”

“I- I don’t know.” Cas has to fight to maintain eye contact. His shame sits heavy in his gut. “I’m sorry, Dean. I really don’t know.”

Dean laughs, sharp and unkind. “Well I do.” His pace picks up once again and he grabs Cas by the hair. He pulls his face so close that his knuckles bump against his bottom lip as he jerks off. “And I know you’re gonna like _this_ too.” His laugh hitches and breaks into a long moan. Cas hates to admit it, but he loathes having to close his eyes as Dean’s cum hits his face. They sit still for a few moments, both breathing hard. Dean’s hand slips off his deflating cock and he scoops some cum off Cas’ cheek with two fingers.

“Open up.” Cas opens his eyes to see Dean’s gleeful expression. He opens his mouth and accepts Dean’s fingers. His brow furrows at the strange taste, but it makes his cock fill even further regardless. “Good boy.” The praise leaves a warm feeling in his chest. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Huh?” His head is still fuzzy from the intensity of everything Dean had done to him (and made him do.) Dean answers him by yanking him up and manhandling him into his lap. 

Dean cradles his cock through his underwear and whispers in his ear, “Damn. You didn’t just _like_ that, you _loved_ that.” A shudder runs through Cas. He knows that, in a way, Dean’s right. He’d been wanting to do something like that with him for years. The situation as a whole is all wrong, but touching Dean, being touched, can’t _not_ be pleasurable. “Not take these off.”

Cas tries to stand, but Dean’s arm squeezes him tight to his chest. He awkwardly shoves his underwear down and kicks them off his legs. 

“That’s better.” Dean’s hand slides down his front, taking a moment to tweak one of his nipples hard enough to make him whimper, and loosely grabs his cock.

His fingers are just barely touching him, but it makes Cas’ blood run hot and fast in his veins. He’s imagined it so, so many times, and the reality is even better. He wonders how amazing it’d be if the situation was different. He pushes the though from his head, right now he needs to focus on doing what he’s asked. Dean slips his loosely-circled fingers slowly up and down. Cas can’t quite stifle a gasp, the pleasure that radiates from where Dean’s fingers are brushing makes his toes curl.

“Such a slut for it.” Dean’s voice is husky against his ear. His hot, damp breath spreads over his skin. He pull his hand away so he can spit in it. He uses it to slick Cas’ cock up before taking it in hand again. “You’re gonna let me do whatever the hell I want to you. How fucking lucky can I get?” His grip tightens and speeds up. Cas wriggles in his arms, subconsciously trying to escape the overwhelming stimulation. Dean growls against his neck, “Stay _still_.” Cas obeys the best he can, but he can’t quite quell the way his hips jerk up with Dean’s strokes.

He’s whimpering, his voice higher than he realized it could go. If he was with anyone else he would be embarrassed, but he can _feel_ how much Dean likes it. Dean’s kissing his neck with something like desperation. His teeth sink in deep enough to make Cas cry out in pain, which only excites Dean more. He bites lower, in the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

It’s painful enough that Cas considers asking him to stop, but their deal makes him hold back. He nearly goes soft, but Dean pulls his mouth away and murmurs, “You’re gonna cum like this, whether you want to or not.” and presses a gentle kiss to the bitemark. “We’ve got all day.” Cas can feel his mouth twisting into a smile against his aching skin. 

His cock jumps. He’s a little surprised by the way Dean’s threat makes his arousal burn through him, but he’s finding that he’s a lot more masochistic than he’d previously imagined. 

“Gonna cum for me?” Dean’s hand tightens almost painfully.

“I, ah, I am.” Dean’s quick, tight strokes are making his orgasm edge closer every second. “Oh, Dean.”

Dean nuzzles into his neck. He tenses, readying himself for another painful bite, but Dean gently kisses it instead. “Say it.” His voice is harsh, but Cas can only focus on his gentle lips.

“I’m- I’m going to cum for you, Dean.”

“Ah, I love it when you say my name like that.” Dean’s praise makes Cas’ arousal swell up inside him until the dam breaks. He gasps and lets out a shuddering moan as he makes a mess of Dean’s hand. He shivers helplessly in Dean’s arms as his hand slows and comes to a stop. Cas turns his head to watch as Dean licks his cum off his hand with a deep groan.

“Mmm, did that feel good, angel?”

“Yes, Dean.” After a moment of consideration he whispers, “Thank you.”

Dean wipes them both clean with a wet washcloth and tells Cas that he has to leave for a while.

“Why?” Cas leaves the _Please, don’t leave me._ out.

“Got some shit to take care of. Stay in the house, do whatever you want. I’ll be back later. You can just go to bed if it gets late before I’m back.” Dean watches closely as Cas pulls his clothes back on. 

He’s secretly grateful for the kiss Dean gives him before he leaves the cabin. 

He spends most of the day familiarizing himself with the cabin and Dean’s extensive collection of sex toys and bondage gear. It’s intimidating, but he tells himself that he can handle anything Dean throws at him. He knows that he’s lying to himself, but he doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter. He knows what some of the objects are, but a lot of them are complete mysteries to him. 

As the hour grows late, his eyelids droop. Eventually he gives in and crawls into bed. He falls into another restless sleep and dreams of Dean tying him up with endless amounts of knots. He doesn’t wake when Dean slips into bed with him and pulls him close.


End file.
